


Ozone

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: "Hi Shiro, it's me, Keith, again.I'm already tired And someone may have helped me to see better.This is the last message I leave and I want to make it clear that I love you.Just really?I dont understandIn fact, I don't know why you make me like this, I thinkI deserve better than you, you knowBut no matter what you do, I want youAnd I don't really understand myselfWhy am I doing this?Why are you doing this to yourself?Honestly i don't know, i know moreYou must stop, stop immediately."Again, an idea I had of a song. It's just an extended idea.Ozone - Chase Atlantic.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ozone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. And just to let you know that you're not used to it:  
> Use (-) to indicate lines.  
> such as:  
> \- Keith! where are you going? - I asked worried.
> 
> Warnings for you to understand some things:  
> yes, there are some lines in French that are of an audio of the music and the rest just a complement, but I have the translation for you in the final notes! You can read the story without worrying about getting lost in writing in French!
> 
> The fic is set in France.  
> Shiro is Frances.  
> Pidge and Matt are good friends, and are Italian.  
> once before it all happened Keith had already been hurt in a relationship with Lance.
> 
> I think only That, if anyone has doubts ... Ask me! sorry for the errors I didn't review and I'm not used to posting here. always posted on other platforms here in Brazil. and don't bitch, we don't speak Spanish.  
> and yes bitch, we take about 3 or more baths a day.  
> and yes, our food is too special.

𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘷'𝘴:

It was night. I was in my room, lying on my bed, thinking about everything that happened. Thinking about how much I loved him and the way he played with my feelings.

People expected me to make a decision. But that was difficult and I didn't know if that was the right thing to do. But I had friends and I knew they were right there in the room. Ready to help me. Regardless of the situation.

So I just make a decision in the middle of a sigh.

I get up and walk around the apartment that looked sadder than usual.

Matt and Pidge look at me and I give them a reassuring smile. I thank the two Italians for being with me at that moment.

My face said that I was crying a little bit, but they knew that I preferred that nobody said anything about it.

I take out my cell phone and look at the number that was there. I take a deep breath and sit between them.

– Did you make your decision? – Pidge looks at me.

– We are here for you, Keith. Regardless of what you have chosen. We just don't want to see you suffer for someone else who doesn't deserve you. You went through this once ... And now it is happening again, we don't want to see you hurt any more – Matt says affectionately. – I want you to know that you are very brave for doing this.

That was a lie. I was a coward, always running from the things that hurt me. Only now I was more than tired of it, so I took the courage to get my cell phone and end everything.

– Can I do this alone? – I asked without looking at them and they just get up going to another place in the apartment.

I take a deep breath and put the phone in to dial.

Flame. Call and call, until you drop into the message box. Deep breath. It's better this way. Not having to deal with him on the other end of the line would be better for me at least. Doing this without him is better. So I start:

–Salut Shiro, c'est moi, Keith, encore.

Je suis déjà fatigué. Et quelqu'un m'a peut-être aidé à mieux voir. 

Ceci est le dernier message que je laisse et je tiens à préciser que je vous aime. 

Seulement Really?

Je ne comprend pas

En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fait comme ça, je crois

Je mérite mieux que toi, tu sais

Mais n'importe ce que tu fais je te veux

Et je me ne comprend pas, vraiment pas

Pourquoi je fais ça?

Pourquoi tu te fais ça?

Franchement je ne sais pas, je sais plu

Ça doit arrêter, arrêter tout de suite

I hung up the phone and propped my head on the couch. Look up while holding the crying as much as I can.

It didn't help for long because I was crying loudly, making Pidge and Matt run to my side and hug me.

I made it. I still want you. I still love you.

So why did you do all this to me? Why did you pretend to care about me?

– Hey Keith, everything will be fine. We are here for you. – Pidge says fondly stroking my head, and it makes my crying increase.

– You did the right thing, Keith, don't worry anymore. – Matt says and stays with me. I knew that they had listened, I just didn't allow myself to be angry, in that situation I was really grateful for them. At least they didn't abandon me as everyone always does.

Oh Shiro. I really don't know what to do now.

Keith off

Shiro on

I heard Keith's audio. Only at that moment, I was about to get too high.

I was about to go to bed with someone I met at a club.

It's because? Well, it's hard to explain. I just like to be like this, to have no one. I like to always be able to go out with someone else, who like me, deep down, doesn't even care to know the name of who's taking to bed. Or that you just don't care how you feel. If you are feeling well. Alive. Or if you're dying inside.

They, like me, don't care about that.

I really felt a little pain in my chest.

I knew I was hurting Keith, but I wasn't ready for all of that.

I was not ready now to leave it all. Leave my life.

I would like to say that I am sorry for ruining your plans, Little Keith. I really would.

I know what I did was not cool. And I want to be a little more of a man to come to you and ask you to forgive me.

I wish to be the person you wanted to be in your plans. With you. Holding your hand. Having something really serious. Having someone to love you.

But I am sorry to say that this person is not me.

I know it's time to screw up your plans, I wish I were more of a man than that.

I just finished one night and now I'm going home after saying goodbye to the girl. Julia or Joanna. I don't remember your name well and I'm not even going to remember.

And again I hear your message.

I don't think you understand yet.  
You didn't understand that I not only neglected you, but I also neglected your love.

You once told me that I owed you one. You helped me a lot that day. He stood by me and said he would help me to let go of these stupid addictions.

He said he would help me heal and that he would love me.

It was an ordinary night. And I wasn't stoned or anything. It was just a little night out with you. The streets with square bricks and the moon in the sky make everything visibly melancholy and romantic. You told me about your big dreams. About his passions and disappointments while trying to balance himself on the curb.

You are full of life. He has love to give even for small things, although he is always dreaming and showing me that I could dream about 99 ¢.

I remember that night you showed me one of those dreams. I remember it made me happy with trivial things.

I remember you pulling my hand over the curb and challenging me to balance myself with you. You laughed and looked so happy just because you were with me. And that night, he said again that he loved me.

And again, I knew I didn't deserve such beautiful love.

It was a beautiful day and we were together. A date maybe? It could be considered one. Until my friends saw me with you and asked if you were really with me, I was selfish enough to say no.

That I didn't even know you.

And you heard everything and looked at me sadly before just leaving saying that you had mistaken me for someone else.

It was the first time that I didn't see the usual fire dancing in his eyes.

I knew, at that moment, that I had ruined everything.

But I think I was wrong. Because you came back to me, and this time I promised not to do that anymore. I promised I would do things straight. I promised not to ruin myself on Ozone. I broke all these empty promises.

I saw you sitting that day waiting for me. I was late, but there you were, still waiting for me. And I knew that you felt alone. I knew I was having to put up with looks on you. Looks full of "Look, poor guy, He ended up being alone". But even so, I made the mistake of going back and getting lost in white lines and smoke from all the cigarettes I could smoke with my friends. Being sober was too tedious. Even with you by my side. Things were still boring. I just was not able to realize that, even stoned, I was still bored and empty.

I saw when you entered the bar always looking for me, only I just ignored you. If he wanted company he would call his friends. I'm sure they would come as soon as they ended the call, as they are your real friends. That's what you always tell me when we're together.

Hearing that was a little painful. But for that, a bottle of tequila and a few pills were enough to make you forget that. Forget I'm sick in the head.

You said I owed you one, since you took me home and took care of me again.

what time was this? ?? The 5th?

And I regretted that I needed reasons to live and you showed me all possible with a kind smile and an I love you in the end. But I don't deserve your love. Or I just don't want it.

I need some reasons to live, maybe you can show me some

And I know that I need you. That it is a lie and idiocy to deny it. But here I go. Running from that. Running away from you and your love.

I wish I could shout that. My head screams. And I wonder if I'm really sick.

I will get tired of it all one of these days. To feel numb. I know that.

The moment will come when I will tire of running away from you and reality.

I know that you will help me again. I know why you are too good.

But I don't know if I will have your love again. I don't know if I would neglect you again. Only I know myself well enough to say that I don't really love you.

I only need you. I do not love you.

It is my decision. I wouldn't do any of that anymore. But I had one last thing to do.

As soon as I get home, I take out my cell phone and call Keith.

Fuck whether it was dawn or not.

Danse if he would answer or fall into the message box.

I'm not man enough to say face to face. But I am man enough to at least answer that.

I don't love you and I need you to understand that.

– Hey Keith Je voulais juste dire que je suis désolé. Et je veux que vous vous excusiez pour tout.

Mais je ne peux plus te faire ça et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime comme tu l'aimes.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être cette personne. Mais c'est la vérité.

Alors au revoir.

I leave the message in the message box and take a shower.

Enough of all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I think I'll post more this au, well I have a Long Fic Sheith being made. An au in the cafeteria, Keith is cute, Shiro falls in love at first sight, and it's a slow romance. But I don't know if I'm going to post here, out of insecurity? oh I don't know, but I think that in the absence of a Chapter I will post, and see what happens ... Who knows by the way they are seen I am ashamed and post the chapters of the other Fanfic.
> 
> Translation of texts in French:  
> 1 ° - Hi Shiro, it's me, Keith, again.  
> I'm already tired And someone may have helped me to see better.  
> This is the last message I leave and I want to make it clear that I love you.  
> Just really?  
> I dont understand  
> In fact, I don't know why you make me like this, I think  
> I deserve better than you, you know  
> But no matter what you do, I want you  
> And I don't really understand myself  
> Why am I doing this?  
> Why are you doing this to yourself?  
> Honestly i don't know, i know more  
> You must stop, stop immediately.
> 
> 2nd - Hey Keith. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I want you to apologize for everything.  
> But I can't do that to you anymore and I hope you find someone who loves you the same way you love them.  
> I'm sorry for not being that person. But it is the truth.  
> So, good bye
> 
> Twitter: (@sadness_pudding): https://twitter.com/sadness_pudding?s=09
> 
> Instagram: @Aldnoah.zero_br


End file.
